Improvements in technology have led to an increase in service providers offering so called “triple play” services. Triple play services provide voice, video and data service to a subscriber from a single provider. Offering triple play services that meet customer expectations in an efficient manner can be challenging. For example, service provider networks to provide triple play services may be complicated and expensive to maintain. To illustrate, when network performance is degraded or a network element fails, it can be time consuming to identify the cause or causes of such problems.